Extra Life
Extra Life is a fundraising event event, held annually in November, where gamers raise money for Children's Miracle Network Hospitals. DMs Matt and James have hosted events for several years as part of it, including a recurring D&D adventure that crosses over with the Queens of Adventure universe. 2017 In their third year participating in the event, DM Matt started his 24 hour live stream by hosting a D&D Live stream on twitch.com. This occurred a little over two months after the first Queens of Adventure live show, and a few weeks after the second live show. The stream brought together four gay men from across North America, Anthony Olivieri, Bryan Safi, Bryan Wuest, and Carlos Maza, some playing D&D for the first time. During the stream they reached their goal of $2345. The adventure went on to be released as a bonus episode of Queens of Adventure, titled Lost Treasure of the Neverglades. 2018 In early 2018, all of the players but Bryan Safi would return for another game of D&D live streamed, outside of the Extra life event. The same three returned again in November 2019 to again kick off a week of live streaming from Matt and James to raise funds. These two live streams continued the story. At the end of the week of fundraising, Matt and James finished with the first Queens of Adventure live stream, the prequel story Enter the Wigsnatch. Over the week they raised over $3456. 2019 In late October, 2019, Matt announced there would be a new live stream, bringing together the core three players and one new player, Deven Green. The stream will air November 2nd, 2019 with a goal of raising $4567. The Campaign The Party * Agrias Lunnette - aasimar paladin - Carlos Maza * Charismo Collins - half-elf bard - Bryan Safi * Grady Reineke - human ranger - Bryan Wuest * Perigrindr Shook - halfling wizard - Anthony Olivieri The Story When academic wizard Perigrindr Shook discovers evidence for the location of the temple of the lost cult of the god Cal-gon in the Neverglade Swamp, he wishes to seek it out as reports say the cult had a vault filled with vast treasure. He receives funding from famous bard Charismo Collins, who insists on coming along. They hire ranger Grady Reineke to be their guide and paladin Agrias Lunnette to help protect them and set out on a charter boat owned by Captain Hepburn. After befriending an alligator, they traverse the swamp and find many cats, and evidence that the cult promised some form of immortality. Once inside the temple, they meet Carol Ann, the cult's executive assistant who runs them through several tests to prove they are worthy of membership and to see the vault. They pass and are taken to the vault and left alone to make one offering. The group promptly moves to steal items, including Perigrindr who takes a golden soap bar from an elaborate idol in the center of the vault. Agrias's senses warn them this is a dangerous place before the High Priest appears and curses the group into cats, but it only works on the three who left offerings. Grady, still human, grabs the cats and flees on a motorbike she steals. The group head to Perigrindr's College of Wizardy to get help before the curse robs the three of their mortal faculties entirely, but are separated from Charismo who ran off through a portal to the Fey Wildes. Professor Redgrave suggests the others go there and seek Queen Titania. Once through the portal, they find a clown college, to their horror, but it is a ruse of Queen Titania's. Impressed by them, she agrees to help them and will prevent them from losing their powers and abilities, so long as they keep one feline feature. Agrias keeps her tail, and Perigrindr asks to remain fully feline in form. She says her power will work only in the Fae Wilde but they can spend time, work for her, and seek a resolution to Cal-Gon's curse before returning to deal with his priest. Her first task for them is to seek out her missing cat, Mr. Mistopholes. They journey across the fae wilde encountering various creatures (and flirting with many of them). Perigrindr uses some sticky pink mud to glue himself to one fae he meets, a White Chess Queen who turns into a sheep, and also allows a satyr to turn his cat form partially to a donkey. They eventually battle Mistopholes and his battle cat, who is revealed when defeated to be a transformed to be the lost Charismo. Titania is impressed, but receives a warning from her fellow Fae Queen, ruler of the Unseelie Court, to stay away from Avalon. A year later, Agrias, Grady, and Reineke are sent to a haunted manor that appears only one night a year to retrieve an amulet. The vault it is in is protected by a series of runes. To activate them, the trio travel around the manor assisting its monstrous inhabitants. Agrias, unknowingly, slowly has her head turn into a pumpkin thanks to an enchanted latte. Perigrindr continues to explore trans-humanism by gluing himself and his sheep familiar to more sheep and a goblin, and receiving a werewolf and vampire bite. After collecting all the runes and defeated guardians who represent all of their worst fears, they retrieve the amulet and escape the manor before it vanishes for a year. What other adventures await them remain to be seen. Behind the Queens * Elements of this adventure have connections with the ongoing podcast. Charismo (as an NPC) appeared as a judge (indirectly referenced) of a competition in the third live show, recorded after the first Extra Life stream. He has also been name dropped by other NPCs in the podcast, as was the god Cal-Gon. Titania mentions in the second adventure that the Priest of Cal-Gon has a planar portal on Fire Island, the main setting of Season One of the podcast. * All adventures after the first live stream have an unknown canonical status as they have not been released as part of the podcast yet. Category:Campaigns